Uranus
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: When the Straw Hat Pirates make landfall on an uninhabited island, they discovered something they weren't expecting to find: the ancient weapon Uranus. However, Uranus is a woman from Tamriel, which has been lost beneath the sea. Upon Luffy's orders, they take in Uranus, whose real name is Merta Dragon-Eyes. And she...is the Dragonborn.
1. The Woman in the Coffin

**Chapter 1**

**The Woman in the Coffin**

_Well, I am able to finish with the official first chapter of "Uranus." Much of the first act is the same, with some editing. The rest is all new. I hope you all enjoy._

_I do not own One Piece or The Elder Scrolls._

* * *

Robin gazed out towards the sea, remembering the situations involving the three terrible weapons that threatened to destroy if obtained by the wrong hands. First, Pluton. The fabled warship that was supposed to be the most powerful warship of all. The poneglyph in Alabasta and the events at Water 7 two years ago involved Pluton and its blueprints. Thanks to Franky, the blueprints were burned and Pluton can never be revived.

Not two weeks ago, on Fishman Island, Robin had also discovered the identity of Poseidon, having read the poneglyph in Skypiea two years prior, turned out to be the mermaid princess, Shirohoshi. An incarnation of the first Poseidon, Shirohoshi possessed the gift of communicating and commanding the fierce Sea Kings, a feat no one thought such a timid princess could do. Thankfully, only Robin and the royal family of the Fishmen know of Shirohoshi's power.

That just left the last ancient weapon: Uranus.

What was this mysterious weapon? Was it some sort of man-made craft or weapon? Or an organic being with incredible power that could surpass or rival the Devil Fruits? It wasn't that Robin wanted to think of the ancient weapons, but with remembering Ohara and her search for the truth regarding the Void Century, it couldn't be helped. She knew she was going to keep an eye out for anything, poneglyphs or no, that even mentioned Uranus.

"Land Ho!" she heard Ussop call from the crow's nest.

She looked to where Ussop was gazing at and saw that it was a mountainous snowy island. She heard the crew begin to complain about running into another snowy island after the events at Punk Hazard. But Robin could sense something about this island. Something…olden. And she could tell she wasn't the only one.

"Let's land! I wanna check it out." The captain, Luffy, called out.

"If for anything, it's to gather fresh water and supplies." Sanji, the cook, spoke up.

"I would have to agree with the captain here. There's something about this island that may be worth finding." Robin spoke aloud.

Luffy, glad that at least someone agreed with him, hopped down from his special seat aboard the Thousand Sunny and spoke.

"Right. Let's land."

* * *

Robin, Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper made up the exploration team while Nami, Franky, Brook, Sanji, and Zoro to mind the ship. As they walked through the snowy island, Chopper spotted something near the mountain base.

"Are those…stairs?"

The four explorers looked and indeed there were steps leading up the mountain.

"Ooo! I wonder where this leads." Luffy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Robin spoke with a smile as she started climbing the stairs.

"Hey, are you guys sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if this leads to someone's house, or worse, a monster's lair." Ussop whimpered.

"Oh, come on, Ussop. Let's go." Luffy spoke, forcing Ussop to climb with him and the others.

As they climbed, they encountered several shrines written in a language that not even Robin was able to translate.

"Amazing. From what I can gather, these shrines predate the Void Century. Maybe even before the Grand Line was formed." Robin muttered to herself.

Suddenly, the quartet stopped at a cave at the summit, which took them an hour to get to. Panting, Ussop whimpered.

"Oh, no! I knew it! It's a monster's lair!"

Chopper began to scream in unison with Ussop, only to both be silenced by Robin's sprouting hands.

"I don't think this cave's habitable. It won't hurt to look inside." She answered.

Luffy lead the way inside, the remaining trio taking flashlights and following suit. Inside was something none of them had ever expected. At the end of the tunnel was a massive stone door, engraved with carvings unfamiliar to any of them. At the base of the door was a skeleton holding a journal. Its clothing indicated it was a marine.

"What happened to him?" Chopper asked nervously.

"My guess is that he got stranded. Let me see the journal." Robin replied as she took the journal from the bony hands.

She read its contents quietly.

"_I have finally found it. The tomb of the weapon my superiors call 'Uranus.' I never thought much of the ancient weapons before, but after what Admiral Sakai said about Uranus, I couldn't help but be curious. A being that could force armies back with just their voice. Could breathe fire, ice, and who knows what else. I will admit that over time, my curiosity became an obsession. But who wouldn't? I know knowledge regarding the Void Century was forbidden, but I feel that some secrets must be exposed in order to protect the world. And with the exploits of Gol D. Roger growing in reputation, we must use Uranus against the possibility of a pirate army._

"_I managed to decipher the code needing to enter the tomb. _"There is one they fear. In their tongue, she is Dovahkiin. Dragonborn!" _That must be Uranus. Dragonborn. I wonder what that means. No matter. Once I unlocked the tomb, I will finally learn all the secrets."_

Robin looked towards the door and spoke to a faintly-glowing rune that was circled in blood. Inquisitive, Robin approached the rune and spoke to the rune.

_"Dovahkiin."_

The sound of the word was enough to cause the light to flow all over the door until all of the carvings were glowing, the sound of a lock undoing caused the pirates to stand back as the door opened. Grinning, Luffy spoke.

"You did it, Robin! I wonder if there's treasure inside."

Robin was hesitant to tell them that Uranus was in that tomb. Her curiosity overpowering her common sense. She followed Luffy into the tomb with Chopper and Ussop following her.

Inside was an archeological marvel.

The tomb was a huge chamber that could possibly store the Sunny and still give the crew room to move about. Taking out some matches from her pack, she lit the torches one by one until the entire chamber was lit. She used her Devil Fruit powers to light the elaborate chandelier above them. An oil trench was soon lit along the wall, providing more light.

In the center of the chamber was a long, stone table with matching chairs. Armor, weapons, books, and chest filled with various treasure dot the room. And at the end of the chamber, in front of an amazing carved wall, was a stone sarcophagus covered in dragon carvings. Robin lit the two torches at the sides of the coffin while the other three gaped in awe of the chamber.

"Whoa! This is huge!" Luffy spoke in awe.

"I've never seen so much treasure!" Ussop spoke, examining one of the sets of armor that hung on mannequins.

"It's amazing, but those dragon carvings scare me." Chopper replied, gazing nervously at the carvings. Luffy then notice the coffin and ran to it.

"What can you make of this, Robin?"

Robin examined the coffin, once again unable to read the language.

"I am not sure. It's in a language I have never seen before. And this must have been either during or before the Void Century according to the stone."

Returning his gaze to the coffin, Luffy placed his hands on the lid and pushed the stone off.

"What are you doing?!" Ussop screamed.

But it was too late. The coffin lid came off and the body inside was exposed to the elements for the first time in possibly centuries. But there was something off about the body.

"Hey, guys. This body looks fresh."

Ussop screamed as he cowered behind Luffy while the four of them looked inside. Inside was indeed not a mummified or decayed corpse, but the unaged body of a young woman no older than her early twenties. Her brown hair was tied in a braid that laid on her right shoulder and set to the middle of her torso. She wore armor made of leather and had a gold-and-turquoise necklace around her neck.

Chopper examined the body and spoke in surprise.

"She's faintly breathing."

"But that's impossible! Didn't you say that this room hasn't been unlocked in centuries, Robin?" Ussop cried out.

Robin was speechless. Her assessments were correct, so why was there a barely living woman in the sarcophagus?

Unless…

"I think I know why. This is the one of the ancient weapons that the journal spoke about." She then spoke the woman's title.

**"Uranus."**

The trio gawked at Robin, surprised totally by her answer.

"U-Uranus?! Y-you don't mean the third of the Ancient Weapons, do you?" Ussop cried.

Chopper inched back from the slumbering woman, terrified.

"A-are you sure, Robin? Is she…"

Robin nodded.

"The Marine that died here claimed this tomb belonged to Uranus. And after learning what I could about Poseidon back on Fishman Island, I'm not exactly surprised by Uranus' form."

The two men and the reindeer blinked in confusion at the archaeologist.

"What do you mean by that?" They asked.

Robin said nothing at first, promising not to reveal the identity of Poseidon after all. But she soon found words as she noticed movement in the coffin.

"It's nothing. Right now, it seems the resident of this tomb is waking up."

Hearing this, Chopper and Ussop jumped back. Luffy, however, remained in his place, curious about the woman known as Uranus.

The woman slowly sat up, placing a hand over her eyes. She started to rub them as she groaned, speaking in a strange accent.

"Ugh. What's going on?"

She then removed her hand to reveal blue eyes, looking tired and confused. She then looked up and saw the group, two of them frightened.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

None of them dared to speak. Despite her being a stirring woman, she was still the ancient weapon. Suddenly, Luffy spoke with that same cheeky grin on his face.

"The name's Luffy. And these are three members of my crew."

He then pointed to Chopper and Ussop.

"Those two over there are the ship's doctor, Tony Tony Chopper, and our sniper, Ussop."

The two in question shivered in fear as the dreary woman spoke.

"A sniper and…a daedra for a doctor?"

"A…a what?" Chopper asked, scared.

The woman blinked a couple of times before she spoke.

"I guess you aren't a daedra if you ask that question."

She then looked to the woman.

"And who's she?"

Luffy answered her.

"That's Robin. She's our archeologist. She's the one who unlocked your tomb."

He then asked the woman a question.

"So? Are you really Uranus?"

The woman raised an eyebrow at the captain.

"Uranus? What in Oblivion is that?"

Before Luffy could say anymore, Robin took a couple of paces forward and spoke to the woman.

"If I may ask, what is your name, Miss? Where are you from? And how did you come to be sealed in this tomb?"

The woman rubbed her eyes again for a moment before she spoke.

"My name is Merta. Merta Dragon-Eyes. As for where I'm from. I'm from Skyrim. As for why I am here."

She then lifted her head, with an awakening fire in her eyes.

"It is to restore Tamriel."

* * *

_I hope I have been able to meet with your expectations._

_Please review._


	2. Ancient

**Chapter 2**

**Ancient**

_Sorry it took so long to update this. I've been working on my college classes and my other stories. It was hard to pick out a title, too._

_I do not own One Piece or The Elder Scrolls._

* * *

"Alright. I'm going to check your leg muscles. I want to see if you are capable of walking yet." Chopper spoke as he reached into his doctor's back.

After the initial shock of waking a woman from an ancient slumber and what her mission was, things calmed down enough that Chopper was able to proceed with giving the young awakened woman a physical.

The awakened woman, Merta, nodded as she sat back in the coffin, allowing Chopper to continue the examination.

"Right. I'd like to see if I can walk again. It has been…how long?"

Robin answered the woman as she sat at the coffin's edge whilst Luffy and Ussop went back to the ship for the rest of the crew, the former excited while the latter was fretful.

"Somewhere around nine hundred years. But with the World Government making it forbidden to even study that time, much knowledge of your time was lost."

She then asked another question.

"What was the date you were sealed away?"

Merta thought for a moment as Chopper examined her legs.

"Let's see… It was the 4th Era, Year 202, the 29th of Evening Star. Just two days before the Old Life Festival."

The reindeer gave a confused look.

"Huh?"

Placing a couple of fingers on her chin, Robin came up with a hypothesis.

"Perhaps our calendars have changed over the centuries, as well. Can you elaborate, Miss Dragon-Eyes?"

Merta raised an eyebrow for a moment, then closed her eyes in thought.

"Well, Evening Star was the last month of the year. And it was the year when Emperor Titus Mede II of the Cyrodiilic Empire was assassinated, ending the Mede dynasty. And when the civil war in Skyrim was nearing its climax."

This left the reindeer even more confused and the archeologist even more intrigued.

As the questions in their minds grew, the sound of familiar voices began to echo in the tomb.

"We're telling the truth! There's a woman from the Void Century in this tomb!" Ussop's voice rang.

"Impossible. That was nine hundred years ago. Are you sure you hadn't found a mummy or something?" A new woman's voice replied.

"She's not dead, Nami. She's just been asleep for nine hundred years." Luffy's voice protested.

"That's something I'd expect Moss-Head to do." A newer male voice spoke in a joking tone.

This was followed by bickering between the same voice and yet another new one. The voices were about to argue some more until they entered the tomb, the torchlight giving Merta a visual of the remaining crewmembers. And they were the most unusual bunch she had ever seen.

The first to enter the chamber after Luffy and Ussop was a man with green hair and a scar down is right eye. The three swords on his belt gave the impression that he was a swordsman of sorts. But why three was Merta's mental question.

The second figure was a man dressed in a black suit. He had short blond hair, a curly eyebrow, and stubble. There was a white stick in his mouth that was emitting smoke. He didn't carry a weapon, but Merta could sense that this man was just as strong as the first.

The third figure was a woman with long red hair. She was dressed in a long coat and boots. When her eyes saw the gold and jewels that littered the tomb, greed lit up with a snap. It made Merta wonder if she was under some Daedric influence.

The fourth figure was a large-looking man with a metal nose and blue hair. He was dressed in a brightly-colored shirt with hardly any other clothing. Merta had to look away to gather her thoughts on the man's madness. Perhaps Sheogorath got to him and the man was thinking there was a heat wave going on.

The fifth and final figure made Merta literally jump out of the coffin and grabbed a nearby sword and shield while crying out "demon." The reason being this figure was a walking skeleton dressed in brightly colored and obscure clothing and carrying a cane. Having dealt with walking skeletons in the past, Merta began to wonder if one of the crewmembers was a necromancer.

Seeing Merta raise her sword caused the skeleton and Ussop to scream in terror as the green-haired man was inches away towards his sword and the woman shaking in shock. The blond-haired man, however, started to swoon upon seeing the ancient woman while the blue-haired man was raising his armored arms in defense.

But before anyone could react, Merta's legs gave out and the woman collapsed at the combination of her weight and that of the sword and shield.

"Damn it!" She cursed under her breath.

She had forgotten that there was a chance that her legs were too weak to stand on.

"Merta!" Chopper called out as he ran to his collapsed patient.

Merta growled as she struggled to stand.

"Which one of you?"

The question caused the group to raise eyebrows in confusion. Seeing this, Merta expanded her question, keeping her eye on the skeleton.

"Which one of you is the necromancer?!"

That caused the group to blink in confusion. What in the world was a necromancer? Seeing the answer, Robin spoke up to the crew as she walked towards the armored woman.

"A necromancer is a sorcerer that meddles with the dead. You know, summoning ghosts and bringing the dead back to life."

She then turned her gaze to Merta, who was still struggling to fight.

"You don't need to worry about Brook, Merta. He's a friend and won't harm anyone innocent. In fact, he's more scared of you than you are of him right now."

Upon hearing this, Merta looked to the skeleton and noticed that he was cowering behind the larger man. Robin was right. Now Merta was more confused than ever, but allowed her weapons to drop, mostly because she couldn't hold on to them anymore.

Seeing the woman disarming herself, the crew began to relax as Luffy stood between the new woman and the group. He looked to Merta first, gesturing to each of the newly arrived crewmates.

"This is my crew. Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Franky, and Brook."

He then turned to the crew, gesturing to Merta.

"Guys, this is Merta Dragon-Eyes. Or as Robin called her, Uranus."

Hearing the name "Uranus," the crew's jaws dropped as they let out a cry.

"WHAT?! URANUS?!"

Merta cringed in agony at the unified shout as if she were experiencing a hangover.

"Knock it off or I will sew your mouths shut!"

The group obeyed as they eyed the archaeologist and captain while Chopper tended to Merta's blooming headache.

"Seriously, guys. Why did you go and wake one of the three ancient weapons?" The nearly nude man, Franky, asked, keeping an eye on Merta.

As if nothing had happened, Luffy answered the cyborg's question with barely a blink.

"Oh. I opened her coffin."

Hearing this, Nami angrily smacked the rubber man into the ground.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CASUALLY?!"

A growl from Merta was enough for Nami to catch herself before she could yell any more. It was then that the navigator noticed the piles of gold and jewels that littered the tomb. With belis signs in her eyes, Nami charged towards the nearest pile.

"Hello~, my pretties."

But as Nami was about to touch the coins, Merta spoke up, unable to move from her spot.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Nami froze before turning to the ancient woman in complaint.

"Why the hell not?!"

Merta gave her answer in a blunt voice, still fighting her drowsiness.

"Because that treasure is for the restoration of my homeland. It has been laced with heavy curses so that no greedy fool could steal it, or at least get away with it."

Hearing this, Nami scoffed as she went to touch the treasure. But to her dismay, she found herself getting electrocuted by it instead. Merta sighed as she spoke.

"I did warn you."

As Nami freed her hand from the booby-trapped treasure, she collapsed on her behind while her hair stood on end emitting static. Robin then returned her attention to the young woman in the coffin.

"You say you're from Tamriel? What can you tell me about your homeland? I'm quite curious about it."

Merta raised an eyebrow before answering.

"My homeland? Tamriel is a _continent._ My family may consist of Nords from Skyrim, but I was born in the Imperial City in Cyrodiil."

Hearing this, Robin looked to the crew and spoke.

"Can any of you find a map amongst this treasure?"

The pirates cringed as they looked at Nami, who was in the process of removing the static-charged frizz from her red hair. Seeing this, Merta grabbed ahold of the sarcophagus and started to push herself to her feet.

"The traps won't work on me, you milk-drinkers. I can touch everything in this chamber."

"But your legs are still weak. You need time before you can stand." Chopper scolded her.

But Merta wouldn't have it.

"There is a map in a chest in a northern part of this chamber. It should contain maps and an atlas."

It was then that Sanji scooped Merta up bridal-style, going into Lover-Boy mode, which did not amuse Merta.

"I shall carry you to those maps, milady!"

Merta narrowed her eyes and growled.

"Put me down before I introduce my fist to your face."

Sanji obeyed but his mood didn't change as he graciously placed Merta so she was sitting on the edge of her sarcophagus before backing away.

After a sigh, Merta spoke to Chopper.

"So there's no major damage on my body?"

Chopper blinked for a moment in confusion before he gave Merta her answer.

"Other than depleted stamina and other energies, you seem perfectly fine."

Merta thought for a moment before she raised her right arm. The pirates remained confused until a glowing gold-white light appeared around her body. Seeing this, the pirates were startled and confused as they watched Merta do something.

It was then that the smarter of the pirates (aka not Luffy) noticed a change in Merta's posture. She was shifting from a hunched over position to perfect posturing. She also _looked _better as well, as her coloring changed to a healthy cream and the bags under her eyes were vanishing. Just then, the light vanished and, to the pirates' surprise, Merta stood up on her own, looking rejuvenated.

A smile forming on her face, Merta opened her eyes and looked to her hand where the light was.

"Ah. Much better. It was a good thing my Magicka reserves remained intact. Bless the art of Restoration magic."

Merta then looked to the pirates, who remained stunned. Raising an eyebrow, she spoke to her revivers.

"What's wrong? Haven't you seen Restoration magic before?"

Nami was the first to speak, still in shock over what happened.

"Did you just say…that was magic?!"

Merta, now fully revived, remain confused at Nami's statement.

"Yes. I just said that. Didn't your parents tell you that we are all capable of magic?"

There was nothing but silence. No questions. No answers. For what seemed to be hours, the Straw Hat Pirates remained stunned. Finally, Luffy spoke with a gleam in his eyes.

"WOW! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

His declaration startled the ancient woman for a moment as he kept asking question after question about how she was able to use magic. Merta moved back from the excited captain as she made her way to the chest she was thinking about earlier. Remembering why she wanted the chest earlier, Merta turned her back to her strange "visitors" and proceeded to open the chest. She pulled out two parchments and handed them to Robin.

"The smaller is a map of Skyrim. The larger is an atlas of Tamriel."

As Robin began to unfurl the maps, Nami had a thought and looked to Merta.

"Just out of curiosity, how old are you?"

Merta raised an eyebrow at first. But remembering how long she had been in the coffin, she gave her answer.

"Well, with the estimate about how long I have been asleep in that sarcophagus, I'd say I'm around 921."

The crew, save for Robin and Chopper, shouting in shock.

"WHAT?! 921?!"

* * *

_Please Review_


End file.
